


death bed.

by jasisst00pid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasisst00pid/pseuds/jasisst00pid
Summary: There’s a sword, a katana maybe he doesn’t really know through his gut and he knows it should hurt. The fact that it doesn’t hurt isn’t good. He remembers Scott telling him, tearfully one night, that Allison told him it didn’t hurt. But Allison died, didn’t she?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	death bed.

He’s dying. Stiles is dying. It’s hard to breathe, every breath rattles through his chest and distantly he realizes he’s not in pain. It doesn’t hurt. A warm hand finds his cheek, cradles his face and he looks up to meet concerned eyes. The concerned eyes of one Derek Hale. “Hey,” Dereks voice is shaky and a tear slips down his cheek. “Sour wolves don’t,” he cuts himself off with a sickening cough. “They don’t cry,” Stiles manages a small smile. 

There’s a sword, a katana maybe he doesn’t really know through his gut and he knows it should hurt. The fact that it doesn’t hurt isn’t good. He remembers Scott telling him, tearfully one night, that Allison told him it didn’t hurt. But Allison died, didn’t she? “They do when it’s you, Stiles.” Derek says, bringing him back to reality, his thumb stroking his cheek softly. “I need- I need you to tell my Dad something.” Dereks eyes well up but he nods anyways. “Tell him this was quick. Tell him I didn’t feel a goddamn thing. That-“ He coughs again. “That I didn’t even know what hit me. You tell him, he was the best father I could’ve asked for. Okay? Tell him I loved him so goddamn much.”

Scotts on the other side of town, because this supernatural being of the week was two insane he didn’t even knows. He’s got one of them on the ground, bleeding from its chest and he thinks it’ll die. Not the way he wanted tonight to go but he’ll take what he can get. His phone rings and he sees the caller ID saying it’s Stiles. “Stiles?” He asks panting. “Get to the school. Now. He’s gonna die.” Derek says and the line goes dead. Scott’s never driven that damn bike so fast in his life. 

This is the first time Dereks ever missed being an alpha because he could save him, he could bite him and Stiles would be okay. He’d be okay. But instead his head is cradled in Dereks lap and there’s blood around his mouth and he can barely stay awake. “Look at me,” Derek moves his face so Stiles is facing him more directly. “I need you to stay awake. Stiles, sweetheart, look at me.” Stiles’ eyes flutter back open and he takes a rattling breath. “There you are,” Derek smiles a bit, Stiles grips onto his sleeve. “I want- I need you to know something,” The younger boy starts. “I’ve had this huge crush on you,” He huffs a laugh. “No. No I shouldn’t lie right now. I’m in love with you, Der. So insanely in love with you,” He coughs, blood comes out this time. “You make me think soulmates are real.” Stiles is crying now, gripping Dereks sleeve. 

The doors bust open before Derek can reply and it’s Scott, thank God it’s Scott. Derek looks up and there’s tears on his face. “Bite him. Scott, bite him right now before I kill you,” Derek snaps. Scott freezes for a second before dropping to his knees. “Stiles?” And he sounds so broken, sounds like a little kid for a second. “Hey Scott,” Stiles whispers. A traitorous tear falls down Scott’s face and he smiles at his best friend. “It’s gonna be okay. I promise, but this is gonna hurt and I need you to close your eyes for me. Can you do that?” Scott asks and Stiles lets his eyes fall shut. 

Derek doesn’t watch the bite, thinks it’ll make him sick to his stomach seeing Stiles more hurt, like he doesn’t have a sword through him right now anyways. But he stills hears teeth sink in, still hears Stiles scream. He feels more than hears the sword being thrown away from them and opens his eyes. “It’s okay,” He keeps repeating, carding his fingers through sweat soaked brown hair. For a moment he thinks they lost him, thinks it’s all over and he never even got to tell Stiles he wants him too. But then, then Stiles is gasping and he can hear his heart pounding. Scott sags in relief and Derek let’s go a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Stiles lets his head rest in Dereks lap again and groans. “Ow.”

Derek lets out a breathless sort of laugh and brushes the hair off of Stiles’ forehead. “Oh, I should be so dead right now,” Stiles says with a laugh of his own, one he cuts off with a groan and buries his face in his hands. “Derek have you suddenly been blessed with amnesia of forgetting dying words by chance?” He hears, muffled by Stiles’ hands. “Don’t think so.” Stiles groans again. “Scott, take it back. Kill me,” Stiles says and Scott just looks confused. “Oh my god did you tell him?!” Scott asks with sudden recognition. Stiles groans again and slowly lets his hands fall away from his face. “I might have?”

“Okay well. You’re an idiot, and you’re not dying anymore so I’m gonna go, ya know take care of whatever that thing is,” Scott says and takes off running down the hall. Stiles buries his face in Dereks shirt and squeezes his eyes shut, hoping he didn’t in fact, in his dying moment proclaim his stupid unrequited love. “Stiles?” The response is another groan. “Can you get out of my shirt so I can tell you I love you while looking you in the eyes?” Derek asks. The grip on his shirt loosens. Pretty brown eyes meet his, unsure and shining a little. “You love me?” Stiles whispers and Derek doesn’t answer with words, just places a hand on the back of his neck and kisses him. 

Derek kisses like a man drowned, like he needs to be here, right here in this dirty high school hallway in goddamn Beacon Hills, just to be able to breathe. Stiles gives as good as he gets, pouring all the love he’s been keeping locked up for so long into it. “You love me.” Stiles says when they break apart. It’s not a question this time. “I love you,” Derek smiles and pressed their foreheads together. “And you are absolutely not allowed to almost die again because it’ll kill me too.” Stiles smiles his biggest, dorkiest smile and kisses him again. “I love you,” He kisses his forehead. “I love you,” Stiles keeps repeating peppering his face with kisses until Derek isn’t crying anymore and he’s smiling. Dereks hand finds the back of his neck and pulls him in, now fully sitting in Dereks lap. And yeah, Stiles was so, so right. He always thought kissing Derek would be amazing. 


End file.
